


Operation: Jealousy

by LeafyDream



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Jealousy, Love, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 07:26:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15836559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeafyDream/pseuds/LeafyDream
Summary: Allura finally agreed to go on a date with Lance, and honestly, it wasn't that bad. She still doesn't have feelings for the Blue Paladin though, which is good seeing as the date was just to get Keith jealous. Lance finds the Red Paladin in his room, wanting to prove he's better than Allura.





	Operation: Jealousy

Red and Blue

Allura was surprised by the night’s events. She truly hadn’t expected the evening to go as well as it did. She had finally agreed to go out on a date with Lance, only after being pestered time and time again, and… honestly, it was nice.

He had taken her to a nearby planet, a beautiful one with oceans as blue as sapphires and sand like glittering gold dust. The sun was warm and comforting, and air itself smelled sweet. Lance had even prepared a small picnic for them.

All in all, it was nice, and Allura was left impressed.

She still couldn’t see the Blue Paladin as anything more than a close friend, but still. She had a good time. Peaceful memories of their date filled her mind as the two came to a stop outside her room.

“I must admit, Lance, this night has been a wonderful respite.”

“I aim to impress, Princess,” he replied. “Besides, you deserve a break after all the work you’ve been doing.”

“Well, you certainly accomplished that. I haven’t had a night this peaceful in what feels like ages.” The door opened, and Allura stood in the doorway for a moment. She turned her head to look at the smiling brunette, expecting some kind of flirtatious remark, or perhaps an attempt to kiss her goodnight, but neither came.

“Good night, Princess. I’ll see you tomorrow?”

She smiled, nodding her head. “Of course. Good night, Lance. I’ll see you tomorrow.” Allura stepped into her room and the door closed behind her.

She stretched her body, quietly taking off the clothes she had been wearing for the outing. She could hear Lance walking away through the walls of the ship, and as he left, she felt a brief pang of guilt.

Allura truly hoped that Lance wouldn’t get the wrong idea. She didn’t have any feelings for the young man, and she hoped he realized that.

* * *

Lance returned to his room, and before the door was done closing behind him, he noticed his expected guest. Keith sat on Lance’s bed, leaning against the wall in silent waiting for the Blue Paladin.

“You know, some people wait to be invited before coming in,” Lance commented, tossing his jacket onto the ground as he smirked at the dark-haired man.

“Yeah, but where’s the fun in that?” Keith slid off of the bed and onto his feet. Lance noticed that he wasn’t wearing his characteristic jacket. Just a dark shirt and jeans. “ISo, I heard you finally got a date with Allura. Guess she finally broke down, huh?”

“Word sure does travel fast on such a big ship,” Lance commented. The two walked forward, standing in front of each other in the center of the small room. Neither backed down, and both reveled in leaning closer to one another, their eyes glaring as their lips smirked.

This was their game, after all. Not cat and mouse, but dog versus dog. Intimidation was just flirtation for them.

“Well?”

“Hm?” Lance raised his eyebrow, and Keith rolled his eyes at the other Paladin’s attempt at being cute. “Oh, I’m sorry, are you asking me about how my date went?”

“I am. But there’s something else I want to know.” Keith moved closer, but Lance held his ground firmly. Their noses were almost touching as Lance continued to play innocent, acting like he didn’t know why the hotheaded pilot was in his room. “What were you thinking about during your date?”

“Oh, you know.” Lance looked away, and Keith frowned at the gesture. The brunette knew exactly what he was doing. He knew Keith had little patience, and seeing the raven-haired man squirm under his cool facade must have been a hell of a sight for Lance. “Your lips. Your eyes. Just you, in general, I guess.”

“A little creepy to be thinking about that on a date with Allura,” Keith muttered.

“Guess I can’t help it. I just couldn’t get you out of my mind.” Lance leaned forward, and Keith was frozen by the quick peck on his lips. “Your lips.” A hand snaked around Keith’s body, before pulling him against Lance’s. “Your eyes.”

Dark blue met light blue. The two stared each other down, and Keith’s frown slowly turned into a wryly smile.

“You’re not nearly as charming as you think.”

“Yes I am,” Lance scoffed, before attacking Keith with another kiss. Instead of a mere peck, this kiss was lingering, and Keith returned the passion. The two stayed there for a long moment, their lips pushed together, before they pulled apart. “See? Told ya.”

“Hm.” Keith tried not to look impress, but nothing could wipe the smile from his lips. “So, what else did you think about during your date?”

“Oh, you know. The usual stuff.” Lance pulled at his shirt, tossing it off of his body with a smirk. Keith was trying not to stare, and the brunette knew it. Keith was also failing, and Lance knew that too. “How much I love you. How much I wanted you.”

Lance kissed Keith lips again, and this time the two opened their mouths and allowed their tongues to touch. The shock of pleasure coursed through both of them as they both tugged at Keith’s shirt. Lance almost ripped the thing off, but the Red Paladin was smart enough to just pull it off.

“You really made me mad when you went out with Allura,” Keith admitted, before their lips pressed together again.

“That was the idea, smart guy. I know how much you love a challenge, after all.” Lance grinned, placing a hand on Keith’s chest to feel his lover’s racing heart. Keith gently smacked his hands away though, trying to muster up a fierce glare. It failed, on account of Keith’s rosy cheeks.

“Calm down,” Lance chuckled. “I don’t even find Allura that attractive anymore. She’s not really my type, you know.”

“Oh? And what is your type?”

“Heh. Brooding. Handsome.” Lance pecked Keith’s lips once more, smirking. “Mullets.”

“You’re cure,” the dark-haired boy smirked. “You know I can make you feel better than she ever could.”

“Oh, I know. Still like to see it, though.”

That was a challenge Keith was all too happy to rise to. The two shirtless men began to kiss each other again, their hands exploring the other’s body. Lance’s hands wrapped around Keith’s back, stroking the skin as Keith’s own arms fell on the Blue Paladin’s ass, groping the firm posterior.

The two fell onto Lance’s bed, their lips still connected. As their tongues wrestled and battled for dominance, their hands glided down each other’s bodies and tugged at their pants. Lance’s were the first to come off, and Keith stopped kissing his boyfriend just so he could toss the the clothes aside.

“Someone’s eager,” Lance teased.

“Someone’s a smartass.”

“Only when I want to impress.”

The brunette winked at Keith, before the two resumed their make out session. Keith didn’t even make a teasing remark about Lance’s scarlet boxers. The couple continued to kiss each other, as the dark-haired man’s hand slowly reached into Lance’s underwear, and found what he had been looking for.

The brunette was rock hard, and throbbing with desire. Keith gently stroked his fingers over the meaty member, and Lance moaned into their kiss. That was gasoline for the fire in Keith, and without a moment of hesitation, Keith began to gently jerk Lance’s cock, firmly holding it in his hand and moving up and down.

“Fuck,” Lance moaned, pulling away from the kiss. He bit his lower lip as Keith grinned with pride, rubbing his thumb against Lance’s urethra. He massaged his thumb against the tip, savoring his boyfriend’s moans. “Ah…”

“Well? Better than Allura?” Keith teased. The dark skinned pilot didn’t reply, and Keith’s hand froze. That got a reaction out of his lover, and Lance humped Keith’s hand, begging for more.

“Y-yeah. B-better than Allura.”

“That’s what I thought.”

Keith returned to giving Lance a handjob, holding onto the dick tightly as he increased the pace. The rapid movement brought an electric sensation through the brunette’s body, and he almost cried out as his body trembled.

“Keith, I’m gonna…”

“Then do it.” Keith moved his hand, rubbing his palm against the tip. He kissed Lance’s lips, giving the Blue Paladin the ability to cry out in pleasure as his cock shot ropes of semen onto Keith’s hand, coating it.

Lance moaned loudly, squeezing his boyfriend against him as their bodies shuddered. Neither moved for a moment, leaning against one another as they fell onto Lance’s bed. They were panting, smiles on their faces.

“I told you so,” Keith grinned.

“Yeah, yeah. You can tell me ‘I told you so,’ as much as you want. I know I won,” the other man replied. He sat up, pushing himself up with his arms as Keith got off of him. The dark-haired Paladin licked his cum covered hand with a satisfied grin. “Like the taste?”

“It’s… not bad.” Keith’s blush betrayed him, and Lance smirked confidently. The two laid there together, quietly watching the Red Paladin lick the salty-sweet cum off of his slender digits. “You know… Pidge has been giving me ‘the look’ lately.”

“Wait, what?” Lance’s eyes widened as Keith flashed his white teeth in a teasing grin.

“Maybe I’ll take up her offer next time. See how you ‘rise to the challenge.’”

“You wouldn’t dare.”

Keith didn’t lose his grin, just smirking at the other pilot. “Try me,” he growled, before darting down to steal a kiss from Lance’s lips. The other man moaned, wrapping his arms around Keith and pushing his tongue into the other Paladin’s mouth.

The two moaned, writhing on the bed as they shared the taste of Lance’s cum. Both knew that Round Two had just begun, and both were eager to meet the challenge.

 


End file.
